2018-19 Premier League: Match day 7
Manchester United recorded their worst league start in 29 years as Jose Mourinho's side were beaten by West Ham at London Stadium. Arsenal have developed a "winning mentality" under new manager Unai Emery, said defender Rob Holding after their seventh successive victory in all competitions. A 2-0 victory over Watford at Emirates Stadium on Saturday, thanks to two goals in the last nine minutes, secured the Gunners' fifth league win in a row. Everton manager Marco Silva says he made his feelings clear in the dressing room at half-time before his side scored three second-half goals against Fulham to record their second Premier League win of the season. Huddersfield boss David Wagner says his team will start winning games if they keep performing like they did in the 2-0 defeat by Tottenham Hotspur. Harry Kane scored twice as Spurs moved up to fourth, but the Terriers stayed bottom of the Premier League and are still waiting for their first victory after seven games. Goals from Raheem Sterling and Sergio Agüero sent Manchester City top of the Premier League with victory over Brighton. Newcastle's miserable start to the season continued as goals from Jamie Vardy and Harry Maguire gave Leicester a comfortable away victory. Ivan Cavaleiro scored with his first touch in the Premier League as Wolves struck two second-half goals to beat Southampton at Molineux. Chelsea manager Maurizio Sarri believes his side are "closer than I thought" to Liverpool after both teams maintained their unbeaten starts to the Premier League season with a draw at Stamford Bridge. Sam Vokes scored the winning goal as Burnley beat Cardiff to extend the Bluebirds' winless start to the season. Crystal Palace manager Roy Hodgson said referee Mike Dean was "quite entitled" to give the 87th-minute penalty that saw his side lose to Bournemouth at the Vitality Stadium. Match Details Saturday 29 September 2018 Lindelöf Arnautović | goals2 = Rashford | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,938 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Özil | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,019 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Tosun | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,788 | referee = Roger East }} ---- | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 23,885 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Agüero | goals2 = | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,152 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Maguire | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 51,523 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Jonny | goals2 = | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,147 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Sturridge | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,625 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Sunday 30 September 2018 | goals2 = Guðmundsson Vokes | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 30,411 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Monday 1 October 2018 Stanislas | goals2 = van Aanholt | stadium = Vitality Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,199 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- League table after Match day 7 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football